Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's tenth movie spoof of Sleeping Beauty. Cast (The Main Cast) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora (Briar Rose) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons Cast (The Other Cast) *Mor'du (from Brave) as Dragon Maleficent *Various Dog Villains as Maleficent's Goons at the beginning *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Widowmaker (from Pecos Bill) as Samson *Various Characters as The People of King Stefan's Palace *Alan A Dale (from Robin Hood) as Lackey *Young Chowder (from Chowder) as Prince Phillip (Young) *Young Panini (from Chowder) as Princess Aurora (Young) *Vicar (from Wallace and Gromit) as The Announcer Soundtrack *"Main Title"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Prologue" *"Hail to the Princess Aurora" *"The Gifts of Happiness and Song"/"Maleficent Appears"/"True Love Conquers All" *"The Burning of the Spinning Wheels"/"The Fairies' Plan" *"Maleficent's Frustration" *"A Cottage in the Woods" *"Do You Hear That?"/"I Wonder" *"An Unusual Prince"/"Once Upon a Dream (Reprise)" *"Magical House Cleaning"/"Blue or Pink" *"A Secret Revealed" *"Wine (Drinking Song)"/"The Royal Argument" *"Prince Phillip Arrives"/"How to Tell Stefan" *"Aurora's Return"/"Maleficent's Evil Spell" *"Poor Aurora"/"Sleeping Beauty" *"Forbidden Mountain" *"A Fairy Tale Come True" *"Battle with the Forces of Evil" *"Awakening" *"Finale (Once Upon a Dream (third-prise))" Gallery (The Main Cast) Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora.png|Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora Ten Cents as Prince Phillip.png|Ten Cents as Prince Phillip Pearl, Sally Seaplane, and Rebecca as The Three Fairies.png|Pearl, Sally Seaplane, and Rebecca as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Gruntilda as Maleficent.png|Gruntilda as Maleficent King Nod as King Hubert.png|King Nod as King Hubert Howard and Betty as King Stefan and Queen Leah.png|Howard and Betty as King Stefan and Queen Leah Mad Cat as Diablo.png|Mad Cat as Diablo The Pink Elephants as The Goons.png|The Pink Elephants as Maleficent's Goons Gallery (The Other Cast) Mor-du-brave-34696914-456-300.jpg|Mor'du as Dragon Maleficent Man'sDog.jpg|Various Dog Villains as Maleficent's Goons at the beginning Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|Various Animals as The Forest Animals Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker as Samson The characters of Good Luck Charlie.png|Various Characters as The People of King Stefan's Palace Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Lackey Chowder 2007.png|Young Chowder as Prince Phillip (Young) Panini chowder.png|Young Panini as Princess Aurora (Young) The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-107092 291 500.jpg|Vicar as The Announcer Scenes *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1 (English) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2 (Francais) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5 (English) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6 (Spanish) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7 (Spanish) *Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8 (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng2.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 5 *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Spin 4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg5.wav http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/ *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000))) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) Voice Cast (English) *Lillie Lightship - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Pearl - Radar Overseer Beulah *Sally Seaplane - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Rebacca - Radar Overseer Beulah (-10) *Gruntilda - Microsoft Mary (-10) *King Nod - Microsoft Sam *Howard Deville - Microsoft Mike *Betty Deville - Microsoft Mary *Mad Cat - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *The Pink Elephants - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Lillie Lightship - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Pearl - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Sally Seaplane - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rebacca - Paola Loquendo V1 (-10) *Gruntilda - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *King Nod - Juan Loquendo V1 *Howard Deville - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Betty Deville - Paola Loquendo V1 *Mad Cat - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Pink Elephants - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Trivia *Ten Cents's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gruntilda's lightsaber staff will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Shrimpers will all have red lightsabers, that will all have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs